


[山龟]Amor

by supengjiu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supengjiu/pseuds/supengjiu
Summary: 前篇。穿越，20岁P来到2020年。
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[山龟]Amor

……这是怎么回事？  
山下智久现在有点、不对，是非常尴尬。上一秒他还和龟梨和也在公园里扭打，好不容易占据上风摁住了这小子，正打算动手时突然一阵头晕——整个身体都好像麻痹了一样，再次恢复感知时，入眼的却是面前明显是成人的龟梨和也：和年少时不一样的微卷发，虽然被领带蒙住了双眼却依旧令人感到血脉偾张的性感神情，还有不再清瘦、肌肉饱满却依旧维持了优美线条的身体……等一下，好像有哪里不太对吧。山下智久下意识地想往后退，敏感部位却传来像是被吮吸着的感觉。他下意识地低头看到了自认为他和龟梨和也之间最不可能发生的事情，无论再怎么荒诞这件事都确确实实地发生在了自己身上。

……他和龟梨和也正在上床。

更准确的说，或许是这个时代的自己正在和龟梨和也上床。周围的一切都不是自己原本的时代会有的风格，更不要说见都没有见过的、大约是新型电子设备的东西。注意力一被分散就忘了自己的处境，或许是因为无端停顿的时间太长，龟梨和也疑惑地勾着小腿蹭了蹭他的侧腰，用像是带着哭腔有点微微沙哑的嗓音说道。  
"P……怎么了？"  
P？连名字都省去了吗？？这个时代的自己到底和龟梨和也什么关系啊，难道说是非常要好或者、啊不会吧，难道他们现在是情侣？？  
龟梨和也没有理解他沉默的原因，轻轻地发出了一个询问的音节，然后抬了抬腰将原本拔出些许的部分再次吞吃到底。  
根本克制不住、哪怕身下的是个男人也完全克制不住——正值青春期的山下智久觉得自己再没有反应就不是男人了，虽然不知道为什么龟梨和也长大以后反而变成了性感型、也不知道自己为什么会和龟梨和也做这种事、现在他们又是什么关系……总之这一刻是本能占据了高地。他伸手扶住龟梨和也的腰——和他第一次看到这具身体时想象的手感一样柔韧，然后俯下身、轻轻咬住龟梨和也的喉结开始横冲直撞。他也不明白自己为什么会这样做，可能是成熟的龟梨和也实在是太诱人了又或者什么，混乱的事件好像一个大漩涡，不小心跌进去的自己也变得疯狂起来。他听到龟梨和也近在耳畔的喘息夹杂着不时被顶出的呻吟，湿热紧致的结合处让他放弃思考将错就错地继续下去，很快龟梨和也被他逼到近乎哭泣着释放出来。小腹、胸前、甚至到了颈窝，到处都是男性才会留下的痕迹。山下智久确信自己是疯了，他竟然觉得这个昨天还看不顺眼的家伙该死的性感……然后诚实地按着长大后的龟梨和也继续做了下去。

龟梨和也最后被他翻来覆去摁着做了好几次，他顿悟到同样是把这家伙摁在地上(或者床上)，干他比干他有成就感多了。到最后龟梨和也腿间还是湿漉漉的，人却迷迷糊糊地睡着了，还撒娇似地说P过来陪我睡会儿。山下智久还愣着不知道该怎么回应，龟梨和也已经睡着了，连蒙着眼睛的领带都忘了取。他小心翼翼地取下领带看着龟梨和也的睡颜，眉型相比十代的时候精致了很多，睡颜安静又柔和。像是被蛊惑一样伸出手摸了摸龟梨和也的脸，完全不一样的手感让他触电般想起自己不是这个时代的山下智久——就算这样他也和龟梨和也做到了最后。他逃也似地下床想要去冲洗一下身体，这个大得过分的房子让他光裸着找了好久的浴室，进去一看所有的瓶瓶罐罐都被摆得整整齐齐好像宾馆里一样。自己肯定不会摆得这么认真，难道这是龟梨的房子或者他们同居一起租住的吗？光是之前接二连三的爆炸性问题就已经处理不过来了，山下智久一头扎进花洒的冷水下试图理清来龙去脉。

"P、今天的晚饭想吃什么？"  
浴室的门突然被打开，龟梨和也进来的同时问道。山下智久顿时愣住傻傻地看着他——正面，还是裸体。龟梨和也看清状况之后也愣住了，但他的反应要比十代的山下智久快得多，他迅速退出去关上门告诉他浴巾哪条都可以用、浴袍和内裤会挂在外面的门把上，洗完澡可以直接穿。  
……没有比现在更加糟糕的时候了，山下智久想。

穿着比自己尺码大了不少的内裤有点尴尬，衣物都是他会选择的风格，看来是属于这个时代的自己的。比起这些更加尴尬的还是等会要面对的事情……主卧里隐约能听到淋浴的水声，山下智久在客厅的沙发上正襟危坐紧张得要死。他穿越过来第一件事居然是把龟梨和也上了、还要了好几次，根本不知道等下要怎么面对对方，更不知道如果穿越回去要怎么面对他那个时代的龟梨和也。他一边控制不住地回想着大约一个小时之前的事，一边又想着到底该怎么办、现在要怎么做才好。  
龟梨和也再次出现在他面前时穿着一身居家服，擦着头发坐在他对面，毛巾下露出的脖颈还有显眼的吻痕。糟糕、糟糕糟糕糟糕……山下智久觉得心脏狂跳舌头打结，看着龟梨和也好久才干巴巴地问出一句我为什么会在这里。  
不对啊山下智久，他不可能知道的吧、不然自己怎么会在那种时候突然穿越……  
想到这里山下智久摸了摸鼻尖，问出这种问题的自己实在太蠢了，根本得不到答案吧。  
"如你所见，你是被神选中穿越过来的救世主哦——开玩笑的，其实我也不知道你为什么会突然出现在这里、大约是我们还在做的时候……就已经是你了吧？"龟梨和也抿了抿嘴唇省略了一段话，山下智久明白他本来要说什么，情面上他最该反省的事被对方轻描淡写地带过了，就是不需要再提的意思。山下智久胡乱嗯嗯了两声，龟梨和也在气氛陷入沉默之前起身，说山P饿了吧、我去给你做晚饭。  
龟梨和也换回了年少时的称呼。  
山下智久站在厨房的门外看着龟梨和也忙碌的身影，想起原来还和龟梨和也关系很好的时候，在龟梨家里也是这样看着他帮妈妈打下手。怎么会闹到现在这种地步呢，都要一起合作了前一天还和龟梨在公园里打架，看不顺眼的原因仅仅只是觉得他太轻浮吗？还是因为无法忍受他独来独往地和所有人都保持着距离、包括自己呢？

"龟梨……先生，现在的我、和你是什么关系？"  
他太好奇了，桌面上的杂志写着现在是2020年，十五年的时间究竟让他们之间的关系改变了多少？龟梨和也对待他的态度越自然，他就越觉得好奇，最终忍不住小心翼翼地问了出来。  
"……是恋人哦。"  
汤勺在锅边敲了敲，是咖喱的味道。龟梨和也背对着他在米饭上浇咖喱，然后用水煮西蓝花装饰，端着两个盘子转过身来。山下智久还没有消化龟梨和也回答的那句话，只是习惯性地去接手帮忙，突然意识到身体深处还是保存着「两个人」时的相处模式，就好像自然而然地存在于那里、只要他面对的人是和也君。  
——所以之前的我到底在发什么脾气啊。  
心里有点愧疚、又突然反应过来龟梨和也刚刚说了什么……山下智久正准备舀起咖喱的勺子顿住、他惊讶地看着龟梨和也，结结巴巴地说为什么？龟梨先生为什么会选择和我在一起呢？印象中明明是自己在对他表露恶意，为什么会变成这样？

"因为山P就是山P啊，我不会讨厌你的。"  
"……只是因为这样吗？"  
"除了这点以外的更多原因…现在还是秘密哦。等你前进到某一刻的时候——会明白的，我喜欢你的原因，以及你喜欢我的原因。"

「等他前进到某一刻的时候。」

当山下智久终于消化完这句话时，他惊讶地发现自己正站在龟梨家的门口——不是2020年的、而是2005年的。好像刚刚只是一场匆匆睡去又匆匆醒来的白日梦，上一秒他还和长大成人的龟梨和也面对面……面对面做什么来着？之前的记忆像退潮一样飞速消逝，无论怎样拼命回忆都想不起来。他刚刚一定经历了什么、一定有一瞬间感受到了什么，那种会和某个人在未来产生无法分割的羁绊的预感……

"山P！"

熟悉的呼唤声响起，山下智久循着声源抬起头，看到十九岁的龟梨和也正在窗边向他招手。龟梨和也笑得很开心，好像他们之间从来没有发生过任何摩擦，还是喜欢借住在对方家里的亲密玩伴。看到山下智久和他对视的龟梨和也更加用力地挥着手臂，朝他大声喊道："明天、请多多指教！"

啊，就是这个人了。  
山下智久从未这样坚信过自己的直觉，他也露出笑容，朝龟梨和也挥手。

"明天，要一起去片场哦！"


End file.
